1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for multilpying binary operands relating to a data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a method for multiplying binary operands and a corresponding multiply and a multiply and accumulate unit for digital data processing.
Digital data processing requires multiplication and accumulation of digital data. For this purpose, digital signal processors (DSP) usually include a multiply or a multiply and accumulate (MAC) unit, which is adapted to multiply and accumulate digital operands (i.e. binary numbers) for various controlling and data processing tasks.
As multiplication and accumulation of digital numbers is one of the basic and central data processing steps in all kinds of data processing applications, there is a general motivation to improve the multiply and accumulate units towards faster operation and less complexity.